Huanted Drome
by Elememtal1000
Summary: There have been rumors of the Oran Drome being huanted, so the gang spend the night inside the drome to see if the rumors are true. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Making Plans

**This was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to split it up into three chapters. I have already written the second chapter, but I might wait until the last chapter is done before updating.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Making Plans<strong>

In Chaotic's Port Court, the gang were sitting down eating some pizza and just hanging out like normal.

"Hey, did you guys hear that the Oran Drome is Hunted!" Peyton said.

"Yeah, I think my friend, Marilyn was telling me about it yesterday. This player named Mark had lost a tough match against Code master Oran and he didn't even win one battle out of seven. After he lost the match, he went into a total melt down. He was yelling all kinds of curses, his face looked like a tomato with veins popping out all over his face and neck. His blood pressure went, so high that he had a heart attack right there in the drome." Sarah said.

"Man, that's someway to go." Tom commented.

"I can't believe you guys are serious talking about that story. No one has died in Chaotic and even if someone did, ghosts don't exist." Kaz said, crossing his arms.

"Come on Kaz, if ghosts weren't real then how do you explain that Mipedian ghost, Owayki that took Sarah and showed us his statue army?" Peyton asked.

"That was in Perim, so it doesn't count."

"How does that not count?" Peyton demanded.

"Because a lot of things that happen in Perim are different then what happens in Chaotic or Earth for that matter. I'm sure Owayki wasn't really a ghost; he was more than likely turned that way by a mugic or something similar."

"But there is no way for us to prove that he is or isn't a ghost. Plus, we're not talking about ghosts in Perim. We're talking about a ghost in the Oran Drome." Sarah argued.

"Hey guys there's no need to argue about this. Let's just prove if there is are isn't a ghost in the drome." Tom said trying to keep the peace between his friends.

"And how are we going to do that?" Kaz asked.

"We all stay a whole night inside the Oran drome." Tom said.

"Tom that is so, what's the word?" Sarah asked, putting her finger on her check, thinking about what would be a good word to describe it.

"Brilliant." Tom suggested.

"Stupid." She sharply said.

"Come on, it will only be one night what do we have to loss?" Tom asked, looking around the table.

"I think it'll be awesome, Bro." Peyton said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to prove there is no such thing as a ghost." Kaz said.

"Fine, I suppose I should go with you guys just to make sure you don't do anything."

"Stupid." Peyton cut Sarah off. She only crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Great! Let's meet at the Oran drome at midnight. No one should be there that late at night." Tom said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter. Review if you want and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to follow or favorite this. I won't. But the next chapter is titled "Never have I Ever". So yeah, you might want to see what happens. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Never Have I Ever

**I was going to wait and try to finish the last chapter before updating, but it has been a while since I posted the first chapter, so I thought I might as well just update. Hopefully, I'll write the third chapter soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Never Have I Ever...<strong>

Later at night inside the Oran drome, all four of them had just went inside with sleeping bags, snacks, and everything else they will need for the night. The lights inside automatically turned on when they went inside.

They were now setting on the floor in a circle.

"Okay, so now what?" Kaz asked.

Shrugging, Tom suggested: " We could play chaotic with our cards while we wait for something to happen."

"But we always play chaotic. Let's do something different." said Peyton.

"Well what do you suggest, Peyton?" Tom asked.

Rubbing his jaw while thinking it over, Peyton said: "Never have I ever!"

"That drinking game?" asked, Kaz who looked horrified.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a drinking game. Besides non of us brought alcohol, at lest I hope no one has since we are all under age." Tom said.

"Okay then what are the rules if we aren't going to drink?" Sarah asked.

"If a person has done what ever it is then he will have to rise their hand." Peyton said.

"That sounds boring. There is a reason why it's a drinking game you know. There is no fun in it without liquor. " Kaz commented.

"How would you know Kaz? Did you play the game with alcohol?" Sarah asked.

"NO!" Kaz denied, face red from embarrassment.

"Loosen up Kaz. She was only playing. And I for one think the game can still be interesting without drinking. I'll start." Tom said, taking a moment to think it over. "Never have I ever stolen a car."

To everyone's shock, Sarah raised her hand.

"Sarah! I thought Peyton would be the one to raise his hand." Tom said.

"Hey, I'm not a delinquent like Sarah!" Peyton yelled.

"I'm not a delinquent. It was just a stupid dare okay and I returned it before they knew it was gone." Sarah said.

"You were right Tom these is interesting." Kaz said, smiling. "My turn. Never have I ever got caught with my hand down my pants."

Tom and Peyton raised their hands that time, much to their embarrassment. Kaz and Sarah began to laugh.

"Hi, a lot of people have that happen to them!" Peyton defended himself. Tom's face just got redder now that Sarah was laughing at him.

"Okay, Peyton it's your turn." Kaz said.

"Alright then," Peyton said having an evil look like he was planning something. " Never have I ever ran away from a cute girl who just asked me out on a date."

Kaz's face was now the one that was red, but not from embarrassment. From anger. He raised his hand.

"You promised you would never bring that up again." Kaz angrily said.

"I didn't. I just said I didn't run away from a cute, drop-dead gorgeous girl that asked me out." Peyton said.

"Kaz, why didn't you tell me about that?" Tom asked, trying his best not to laugh at his best friend.

"It happened a long time ago, before you came to Chaotic and I don't want to talk about it." Kaz said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, Sarah it's your turn." Peyton said.

"Let me think." Sarah said. "never have I ever had sex."

All the guys were shocked that she would say that. Not because they thought Sarah would be that kind of girl, but just because she brought it up.

"Why would you say that Sarah?" Tom asked.

"What? That's how these games normally go and besides I don't see any hands being raised."

"Can we please play a different game now." said Kaz who was pale.

"Sure why not." said Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3: The Oran Drome Ghost Reveled

**Chapter 3: The Oran Drome Ghost Reveled**

Hours later, it was now 3:00 A.M. and everyone was tired. Well, except for Peyton, because he had eaten almost all the sweets they brought and a good amount of soda.

Tom and Kaz were quietly playing a game of Chaotic, while Peyton and Sarah were watching them.

"Looks like Maxxor is about to get crushed by Rothar's earth attacks." Kaz cockily said.

Tom grunted then took his turn. Tom only had Maxxor left with five energy, while Kaz had Rothar at twenty energy and Kopond was at fifteen.

"Looks like, Kaz is going to win this one." said Sarah.

Tom just grunted some more and then said: "Maxxor attacks Kopond with a lavalanche." Since the attack did twenty damage, Kopond was taken out of the game, but Kaz still had Rother.

With a sly smile Kaz said: "Rother defeats Maxxor with rock wave!" Kaz slammed down the card on top Tom's Maxxor." Ha, yes I won!" he proudly yelled out with his arms in the air.

"Whatever." Tom grumbled, picking up his defeated deck.

Suddenly the temperature inside the drome felt like it dropped by ten degrees.

"Man, is it just me are did the drome just turned into a refrigerator?" Peyton asked, crossing his arms and shivering.

"No, it's not you, Peyton. It defiantly got a lot colder all of a sudden." Tom said.

"What gives? Why is it so cold in here?" Sarah asked. It got even colder and now they could see their breath. They quickly stood up from where they were sitting.

"Dudes! It's the Oran Drome Ghost!" Peyton yelled out, eyes wide with fear that the ghost would attack them any minute.

"That's impossible, Peyton." Kaz said. "There is probably something wrong with the drome's environmental systems."

"Well, what should we do then?" Sarah asked. " It's too cold for us to stay in here." she pointed out.

"It's 3:15 A.M. We have two hours and forty-five minutes, before the first match of the day starts in this drome. I don't think we can stay in here for that long without getting frostbitten and if Kaz is right about the environmental systems then Codemaster Oran needs to be told about it, so he can fix it." Tom said, looking at his scanner for the time, then put it back in his pocket.

"Maybe we should leave, before the ghost does something to us." Peyton said, still scared about the ghost.

"For the last time Peyton, there is no ghost!" Kaz shouted.

Just then the lights went out as if someone or something did it, because of what Kaz said. They took out their scanners to use for light.

"See dudes! The ghost is mad we need to leave!" Peyton yelled. "Let's hurry and get our stuff, so we can get out of this creepy drome!"

"Or we could do what Tom suggested and contact Codemaster Oran and tell him there is something wrong with his drome." Kaz said.

"Let's just leave, I'm cold and I'm started to get freaked out about this." said Sarah as she went to gathered her things.

She reached for her book bag, but before she could touch it, something invisible threw it across the drome.

"Aaawww!" she screamed and ran out the drome. She was able to get her bag, because it was thrown next to the exit.

"Sarah, wait!" Tom yelled then ran after her, but something pushed him down onto the floor. Tom looked back at his two friend who were shocked about what was going on.

"Did one of you push me?" Tom asked, hoping they would say yes.

"No." Both, Peyton and kaz said at the same time.

Tom quickly grabbed his backpack and said: "Let's get out of here before the ghost does something worse!"

Peyton and Kaz got their bags and ran out the door with Tom. Kaz didn't bother trying to explain what could have pushed Tom, mainly because he didn't have an answer.

Once they were gone, they lights came back on and the temperature started to change back to normal.

The out of nowhere, a white and blue Mipeadian came visible.

"Computer, change me back." the weird Mipeadian ordered and second later his body was changed to a human who was wearing Codemaster robes and a green mask.

"That will teach those players never to stay the night in my drome because of that ghost story." Oran said to himself. "It was very sad thought about what happened to that young boy; good thing it was just his code that died. I just wish that everyone would stop spreading those rumors about how he died in my drome. He just suffered from a Brain Hemorrhage after all."

He then transported away to wherever Codemasters go to.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome! This is my first completed multiple chapter story I have written! I'm so proud of myself right now even though it wasn't long or the best story. <strong>


End file.
